Crimson Tears
by Corporalredhound
Summary: She's dangerous, commands stormtroopers in the coldest of her presence and yet mysterious. Captain Phasma is the First Order's most prominent as the most intimidating of its forces. But then a sudden nightmare plagues her one time haunting her mind, even in that hollow, yet strong armor she wears. Even the most coldest can break at a drop of hyperspace...one-shot first.


Hollowed Phasma

A Star Wars based viewpoint about Captain Phasma and her inner qualms of demons she fights within after having blood on her hands for so long since joining the First Order. I may do a series with an OC and her later on if this one goes good.

 _Star Destroyer Finalizer_

 _Correilian quadrant_

Out in the husk blackness of space in her private office, Captain Phasma ponders out of her window in one of the Star Destroyers hulls. Witnessing First Order TIEs buzzing out like mad ravens looking for unsuspecting prey, whether be it Resistance shipping freighters or fighters. Phasma then lowered her head a bit and turned around to sit on her cold, smooth marble table. She still wore her chrome armor and cape, which signifies her presence in the First Order. And with it her expressionless helmet.

But something was off in her mind. Something that made her ignite her own composure. And her well-known composure that had her been a favorite among the stormtroopers she commanded. The chrometrooper's hand clenched in anger in not knowing her mental anomaly.

"Is this who I am...? My own use in this life...? What am I now...?!" Phasma hissed inside, knowing to not alert the troopers outside her office of whats happening in her quarters or let alone suspicion in the ranks. And so on she tried to keep her humanity caged in that chrome prison she currently resides.

Yet again, that questioning sensation burned her more inside. Was the First Order's notorious captain ready to finally break? She knew she was fighting against it. But how?

Captain Phasma then stood her head up a bit and looked around on her table with datapads, pens, notepaper and her booklet of Stormtrooper battle data. Which also included the defected FN-2187, who is also known to his humanity and to the Resistance, Finn. Upon thinking of the traitor, she fumed silently and forcefully swiped the data booklet off the table as it slowly crashed on the hard smooth floor in her office. Even she took her helmet off, and revealed a desperate face with her eyes widened a bit. And showing her short-blonde wavy hair out with some sweat from her sides.

Then the captain's head was now racing as the blood vessels in her heart. Everything that happened here and there-the sudden flashbacks of her leading brigades of Stormtroopers on planets oppressing the village populace, killing them and destroying of lush greensides filled with flames dispatched by Flametroopers...the horrors racing in her head that she couldn't keep at bay.

Then Phasma's quarters fell dark, like a black hole encasing a starship in deep space. She then walked, and a walked until a grey tunnel showed. Yet, no light was present in her sights.

Phasma then walked more into this mysterious phenomenon. And out in the horizon, she encountered a caped figure wearing exactly the same chrome armor she has. Except this figure was in fire, walking slowly more towards her.

She clenched in anger as she attempted to reach for her blaster, but to no avail there was none and Phasma tripped to the ground. Then shrieks went on around her as the fiery-like double figure of her lunged forward, and it readied a sort of bladed staff ready to stab on its prey.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Captain Phasma hissed loudly. And thunder crackled around her and the mysterious flaming figure.

Then the figure stopped with its bladed spear. "You know who I am. I am you. And you are me. We are one of the same coin." The flaming look-alike then readied its spear on Phasma, and she attempted to escape but then suddenly a stab on her leg was present and blood trickled down to her knees. Captain Phasma was no longer a First Order captain, but now was like a hunted prey from a predator with no mercy.

Phasma panted and yelled out a cry. However, the figure displayed no sympathy or mercy to her as if its only attempt was to just kill her completely. "You can't be me. YOU CAN'T! I am Captain Phasma of the First Order, I yield to no one!" She shouted in retaliation.

The flaming figure chuckled. "Oh? And you have been seen in front of me by the look of your face. To beg for your life to be spared. And with that plea, you have brought countless misery to all in the galaxy under the heel of your own pride. That false pride you have always carried, Phasma." And yet the Phasma doppleganger readied her spear against the captain herself.

"I...I...I...just...no...all those innocents...all have died by my hands...oh no..." Phasma said as she laid in the floor helpless like a dying Tauntaun ready to take its last breath from a rampaging Wampa. Her eyes widened fixed on the flaming double. With tears strongly going down from her shocked eyes as the mental anguish was taking a toll in her head of her past actions when serving the First Order.

Once more the flaming entity double laughed. "You have a lot of blood on your hands...live with it. Unless you want redemption come to you..."

Phasma then looked at the figure as it still readied the blade straight close to the side of her chest. "What? How can I be redeemed...?"

The double then reached her head against the captain's. And let out a short snicker against her exposed face. "You'll know in due time...but it will cost you greatly for that..."

She let out a questioned look to the Phasma double. "Cost me greatly...? What do you mean?

"You'll find out soon, Phasma. Not now, but soon..." The double said in a sinister tone.

Then suddenly the entity disappeared from Phasma's sight, and her personal room went back to the way it was. With all lights flickering out.

She then woke up with eyes shocked as if she was sideswiped by a speederbike and slowly regained her composure, even Phasma's own black cape had to be positioned back slinged to her left shoulder as always. She also tried to go back on her normal cold self by picking up her chrome helmet, which she unknowingly found on the floor all this time.

However this time she had a nightmare. A sudden deep one which almost killed her. That nightmare was her own self that molded that monster she was accustomed to since being in the First Order and never stopped to begin with.

"Blood on my hands...redemption...? Why is this going on in me...?" Phasma looked confused as if tomorrow didnt happened yet. She hoped in to herself this occurance she had will not affect her performance being commander of the Stormtroopers she commands daily.

Then the familiar voice reached her ears again. "You'll know in due time...but it will cost you greatly for that..."

She looked around and her eyes were alert like a paranoid predator. Phasma picked her helmet and slided it back onto her humanity of a face, and then proceeds towards the study mirror that reflected herself.

Captain Phasma then looked onto the mirror, and viewed the chrome monster that represented her notoriously always. The flaming demonic doppleganger that mocked her entirely of what she is now. She then clenched her fist strongly, and raised it back to give the mirror a destructive blow as it was smashed to hundreds of pieces to the floor. A sound was made, and stormtroopers outside rushed inside what was going on in her quarters.

"Is everything alright, captain?" One of the troopers asked. With his rifle slinged to his hip at the ready. Phasma then looked at him for seconds and whipped her head to the side looking at the window.

She looked on at that same view of the window of the Star Destroyer Finalizer, and also saw those same TIES patrolling around the quadrant. With that expressionless face she wore once more.

Phasma paused as the stormtroopers waited for her cold response. "Its nothing, RO-7451. It was just minor disturbance in the ships exhausts causing my mirror to break. Leave my quarters at once."

Stormtrooper RO-7541 nodded. "Yes ma'am", and saluted as both he and the other trooper made a sharp turnaround and diligently made their way out of Phasma's quarters, leaving a sharp closing sound to her auto-doors.

Her nightmare was only just the beginning to her long road journey into something new. But that something new has to wait as that broken mirror signified something.

Phasma looked back at that broken mirror, in all its shards and pondered silently. Her mind then raced once more in wonder about that nightmare she had as she was alone.

Suddenly Phasma felt a since of wetness happening in her eyes. A big tear streamed down on her left cheek that graced through her chromed helmet.

"Can I be...saved...?" And it was all that the once notorious and now troubled captain of the First Order, Phasma was what she wondered.

She clenched her fist once more in desperation of that answer.

The End

I hope everyone here enjoyed my first ever pic of my lovable favorite of Star Wars' First Order fave, Captain Phasma heh

Read & review of what you think and I may do more of Phasy in a future story or so in reference to this big one-shot about her. I hope Gwendoline Christie gets more roles for Phasy in future Star Wars stuff, but until then this is for good to enjoy right now atm so long live Captain Phasma here aha :)


End file.
